Saving our Savior
by CheerUpSleepyJean
Summary: Freddy. Bonnie. Chica. Foxy. As animatronics, their entrapment forced them to cooperate. But if they were humans, what could bring such different people together? And when their new life together begins falling apart at the seams, will they be driven their separate ways? An FNAF human AU, set in America of the 1980s. Later chapters contain shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic is set in the Ohio of 1987. I've done research in the hopes of making the story as historically accurate as possible. If you notice any glaring errors, however, don't hesitate to tell me. I always appreciate constructive criticism! **

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. Only the headcanons within this AU are mine.**

Chapter 1:  
A slim figure leaned on a rusty old lawn mower, mopping his brow. Long, lavender bangs plastered to his forehead, he trudged across the freshly-cut grass and rapped on the door of a nearby house.  
A man with glossy blond hair briskly answered the knock. His hulking figure, which was crammed into a well-pressed khaki suit, filled the doorway.  
"Yes, Bondon?"  
Stifling a groan at the use of his given name, Bonnie Hase gestured proudly at the bright green lawn.  
"I'm all finished, Mr. Fazbear!"  
"Hmm..."  
Mr. Fazbear pushed past the slimmer man and scanned the grass, ruthlessly inspecting every blade. Finally, his fierce gaze dissolved.  
"Well done, young man."  
Bonnie had to squint to keep from rolling his eyes; Mr. Fazbear was, in fact, only about five years older than him.  
"Here is the agreed payment: ten dollars."  
"Thanks."  
Bonnie wiped his tanned hand on his pant leg before taking the money.  
"A few more lawns, and I'll be able to pay this month's rent." He muttered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing, Your Royal Faziness—I mean, Mr. Fazbear! Sir."  
As Bonnie prepared to leave, the blonde's forehead creased, though his face maintained its usual disapproving expression.  
"Wait a moment, young man."  
After a brief hesitation, Bonnie turned back, meeting the larger guy's gaze.  
"Bondon, you have proven to be a reliable worker in the past few months, despite your...attitude."  
A goofy smirk made an appearance on Bonnie's face as Mr. Fazbear continued his speech.  
"I have an older brother in the city who is in the process of opening what he calls a 'family diner,' and he has been searching for employees. If you ever felt inclined to apply for a job there, I would be willing to give you a decent recommendation."  
"Thanks, Mr. Fazbear! That'd be rad!"  
Bonnie grasped Mr. Fazbear's meaty hand in his own sweaty palms and shook it violently, causing the man to wrinkle his nose in distaste.  
"Yes, well...be sure to behave yourself with my brother."  
Bonnie snorted.  
"I'll act just like I do with you!"  
"Precisely my point."

The next day, Bonnie stood under a new, gleaming sign that read "Fazbear Family Diner."  
After a moment or two of nervous fidgeting, he straightened out his shoulders and patted down his long, purple hair; conjuring all of the confidence he could muster, Bonnie threw open the glass door and strutted into the diner...  
"Ow!"  
"Hey!"  
...only to smash into what felt like a brick wall.  
If brick walls were a bit squishier.  
And could carry a pile of carefully-printed-but-as-of-yet-still-unstapled menus.  
Flipping back through his fluffy purple hair, he glanced at the "wall:" a rather imposing guy who was currently picking himself up off the floor.  
"Oh shit..." Bonnie whispered. The bear of a man loomed over him, blocking out the light.  
"Are you ok?"  
Bonnie blinked. Standing over him with one hand extended, the man no longer looked so fierce. He was African American, probably in his early thirties, and only about Bonnie's height, though a he was good bit chubbier around the middle. A few freckles were splashed over his skin, and a neat mustache floated above his soft lips. What really eased Bonnie's nerves, however, were the man's gentle blue eyes, as clear as a summer sky.  
"Er...yeah, thanks."  
Accepting the outstretched hand, Bonnie hopped up. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sorry 'bout the mess."  
Bonnie cleared his throat.  
"I can give you a hand in getting those pages back in order."  
The man threw him a sideways glance.  
"Are you sure? You seemed like you were in a bit of a rush."  
The purple-haired youth chuckled nervously.  
"Yeah, not really. I'm just totally psyched about this job interview."  
The pair started gathering the menu pages, which had covered the area like a thin layer of snow.  
"So, you're applying for a job? Have you ever worked in a restaurant before?"  
"To be totally honest, I haven't. I'm actually a...well, I want to be a guitarist."  
When there was no response, Bonnie glanced up at his companion. The man silently met his gaze; something in the open expression or in those crystal eyes invited Bonnie to speak on.  
"School's never really been my thing—I dropped out to devote more time to teaching myself to play. Now that I've got my own place, though...well, paying rent's been a bit of a challenge."  
Bonnie heaved a whispery sigh.  
"I guess it's time to grow up, you know what I mean? Like, I'm twenty-six: I need to start being more realistic, and get a real job. I can't rely on the whole professional guitarist thing working out."  
The other man nodded sympathetically. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Bonnie refocused his attention on gathering the menus. After a brief pause, his companion's deep, melodious voice filled the quiet.  
"So...you taught yourself to play guitar? That's amazing!"  
"Thanks! It wasn't easy."  
"What kind do you use?"  
"Oh, I taught myself on my Dad's old steel-string acoustic, but I've always wanted to give electric a try."  
"Yeah? One of those VV20s?"  
"Definitely! The tone is totally awesome."  
Bonnie slowly straightened the last pile of papers. His gaze fell upon a nearby clock, and he did a double-take.  
"I'd better get to my interview—don't want to be late! If this Fazbear is anything like his younger brother, he'll be a strict old fart with a stick up his ass!"  
The man's eyebrows knotted as Bonnie clambered to his feet and turned to leave.  
"Before you go: I don't think I ever caught your name."  
"Oh, I'm Bonnie Hase!"  
"It was nice meeting you. I'm Freddy Fazbear."  
Bonnie stopped dead, eyes wide. Moving only his head to stare at his companion, the younger man looked like a deranged owl.  
"Uh...I meant 'strict old fart' in the nicest way possible, sir!"  
To Bonnie's shock, a deep, hearty chuckle erupted from Freddy Fazbear's chest.  
"I'm sure you did. That's an accurate description of Goldie, though—even when he was a baby, he looked like an undertaker!"  
"Goldie...?"  
With wide eyes, knotted brows, and an open mouth, Bonnie was the very picture of bewilderment. Taking in his expression, Freddy made an attempt to explain.  
"He's one of my younger half-brothers. My father didn't know I was born, so by unfortunate coincidence, we were both named Frederick. As a joke, we started calling my half-brother Goldilocks for his hair, and the name stuck. He's not thrilled about it, as you can probably imagine."  
Another warm laugh escaped Freddy's lips, and this time, Bonnie joined in. Once their laughter had subsided, however, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.  
"Talk about a lousy first impression..."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I guess we aren't going to be holding an interview, are we?"  
"No, I don't think it will be necessary."  
Bonnie rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.  
"Our conversation from earlier should suffice."  
"Huh?"  
Freddy took a creased piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to Bonnie. Splayed across the faded, crinkled sheet were the words "Fazbear Family Diner," printed in warm, cozy colors. Bonnie saw that a few musical notes floated in the background. Freddy softly spoke up.  
"You see, I'm very fond of children. I used to love taking care of my siblings so I decided that I should try to create a kid-friendly diner. It's taken years, but I'm nearly ready to open this place up. All I need is a staff—and that includes entertainers."  
Bonnie's reddish-brown eyes met Freddy's blue ones.  
"Entertainers? Like...musicians?"  
A soft smile formed on Freddy's face.  
"Yes. I could especially use a talented, energetic, and passionate guitarist."  
He held out a hand toward the purple-haired man. For a moment, Bonnie could only stare. Then, he gave Freddy a huge toothy grin, and clasped the offered hand, shaking it firmly.  
"You've got yourself a guitarist—boss!"

**A/N: In case of confusion...  
Bonnie = Bondon Hase  
Golden Freddy = Frederick "Goldie" Fazbear  
Freddy = Frederick Fazbear**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"RIIIIING!"

The phone on the wall jostled Chica Gallina out of her thoughts. Grumbling, she gave in to the shrill whine, and snatched the phone from its cradle.

"What?"

"Hey Chica!"

A lopsided grin immediately broke through Chica's stormy expression.

"Hey Bonnie! What's happening?"

She absentmindedly twirled a lock of teased blonde hair around her finger as she spoke. Chica and Bonnie had met in elementary school, when she had dumped an entire bottle of purple paint onto his head. The duo had been inseparable ever since.

"Just vegging out. Hey, are you headed to the barber's any time soon to get your highlights done? I want to freshen up this shade of purple for my date with Chiquita this Saturday, so I figured we could make it a joint venture."

"Is this because you want to bask in the glory of my presence, or because you don't want to be caught in the Sexy Styles Beauty Salon without a female companion?"

"Neither. I need someone to defend me from Ms. Springtrap!"

A pair of violet eyes rolled in Chica's head.

"Oh, come on. She's a sweet old lady."

"I swear, she has the hots for me! It creeps me out!"

Chica snorted like a bull, but couldn't keep from giggling.

"You nut."

Bonnie huffed in mock offense.

"Then how would you explain why the ditz practically lives there? She's lying in wait, trying to ensnare me!"

Gales of Chica's light, chirpy laugh came clearly through the phone. Smirking, Bonnie waited for his friend to catch her breath.

"So, how about it? Want to jet over at some point?"

Chica's face clouded over.

"Sorry Bon, but I'll have to pass this time around. I'm a little short right now."

"Didn't you just get a new job in that new restaurant though?"

There was a pause, during which Bonnie heard a faint grumbling. Finally, and with a flat tone, Chica spoke up.

"I got fired."

"Aw, that's bunk, Chi! What happened?"

Chica clenched her fists and her teeth.

"I kicked the head chef's…berries."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

Bonnie received only a "thunk" in response; Chica had slammed her hand against the counter.

"Chica?"

"Whenever I tried to make a suggestion, he would say 'shut up, babe,' and slap my ass, ok?! I got fed up, he got what he deserved. End of story."

Chica sighed, her energy draining.

"It's just...I thought that this was my big chance to become a professional. I thought that they were finally going to take me seriously—but they still think that I can't be a real chef just because I'm a woman!"

"I'm sorry, Chi."

Silence filled the phone line.

"Hey, Chica...I've got a bit of an idea. I know someone who's opening a little diner, and he's going to need a kitchen staff. He's a great guy—I bet he'd hire you!"

"Well..."

"I know it isn't exactly what you had in mind, but you could at least get some experience."

She sighed.

"Ok, I'll give it a try."

"Rad! Meet me at 987 Cawthon Road. The place is called Fazbear's Family Diner."

Chica scrutinized the front of the diner; hanging above a large, clean glass window was a sign spelling out the name of the diner. The colors were bright like a brand-new set of crayons, and the letters were smooth and neat.

"Chica!"

Looking quite spiffy in his uniform white collared shirt and red bow tie, Bonnie waved her into the building.

"The boss is ready for you! I've been talking you up a bit—we'll be coworkers before you know it!"

Smiling at her friend's seemingly limitless energy, Chica allowed Bonnie to lead her down a short hallway into the office. He gave her a thumbs-up before bounding away.

Taking a deep breath, Chica raised her head high and strode into the office, where her prospective employer sat with a smile.

"Good afternoon! I'm Freddy Fazbear. I understand that you're applying for—"

"Head cook, yes. You should also understand that I've been cooking since I was twelve, have collected and perfected enough recipes to fill four cookbooks, and am in every way overqualified for this position."

Chica stood tall, stretching her five feet of height as far as possible in order to loom over Freddy.

"The real question is, how qualified are you to be the boss of a female chef?"

His clear blue eyes matched her steely gaze without flinching.

"If that is something that concerns you, Ms. Gallina, I propose we draw up a contract. You name your terms, and I'll name mine."

Chica scrutinized his open face for any hint of dishonesty; finally, she nodded.

Together, the pair laid out their futures. Chica would respect Freddy's authority as her boss, start her shift on time, master the diner's menu, and prepare the dishes efficiently. In exchange, she had the right to view the pay rates of the other employees to assure that her salary was equal, to put a black mark on the record of any coworker who harassed or demeaned her, and to select her own kitchen staff, though Freddy maintained veto power.

As Chica carefully inscribed her name at the bottom of the contract, she couldn't keep a proud smile off of her face.

"I look forward to working here, Mr. Fazbear."

Freddy maintained a serious, business-like expression, but the sternness of his features was undermined by the twinkle in his eye.

"Welcome to the crew, Chef Gallina."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"...WAY, HEY, AND UP SHE RISES EARLY IN THE MOOOOOORNIN'!"

Henry Foxx finished bellowing the goofy sea shanty, then immediately ducked his head.

"Shut the hell up!"

Right on cue, a glass bottle whizzed by, just grazing his auburn locks. As it smashed on the pavement behind him, Henry raised the middle finger of his remaining hand to the philistine and strolled away.

As he continued aimlessly wandering down the street, he felt a drop of moisture in his shaggy hair. Looking up, the wanderer noted that dark, heavy clouds had clustered above. He quickened his pace, looking for shelter. Due to the late hour, not many establishments were still open—not that shopkeepers were ever enthusiastic about having him loiter in their stores, anyway.

After trotting a few blocks, Henry finally came across a place with a light in the window. Pressing his pointed nose to the clean pane of glass, he saw three figures moving around. Two were shifting tables and chairs here and there, while the third carried pots, pans, trays, and cutlery through a swinging door into what Henry presumed was a kitchen.

And where there was a kitchen, there was likely a back entrance.

Henry stole around the building, making sure to stay out of sight; sure enough, he came to a plain grey door, and slipped inside the diner.

The warm air and jovial conversation that swirled past Henry's ears gave him a feeling of coziness and safety that he had not felt since before he lost his home. The vagabond listened as a muffled feminine voice piped up.

"Hey, boss, could you get that other sack of potatoes for me?"

"Sure thing!"

A reedy, male tone joined the conversation.

"I don't know how you do it, Chica—I certainly don't find the idea of skinning all these potatoes...apPEELing!"

The woman and the deeper-voiced man simultaneously groaned.

"Bonnie, if you make one more pun, you're fired!"

The trio's laughter echoed through the diner. Momentarily forgetting where he was, Henry joined in. He immediately clamped his one hand over his mouth.

The door of the kitchen was flung open, and a woman—presumably Chica—charged in like a hurricane. Her violet eyes narrowed when she saw the intruder.

"Who are YOU?!"

"Er..."

Henry quickly pasted a crooked smirk on his scarred face.

"I be naught but a poor sailor, seeking the safety of a port to wait out this squall!"

"...what?"

He stood, snaking his good arm around Chica's shoulders. Henry couldn't help but notice her plump voluptuous curves, fluffy blond hair, and full lips—not really his type, but pretty nonetheless. He went on with the charade.

"It was a dark and stormy night when the Siren Song breached in a gale! She went down with all hands, save me! I beg of ye: grant me refuge!"

"What language are you speaking?!"

"Dear bonny lass, will ye not shelter a humble seaman?"

She shoved Henry's arm off of her shoulder.

"I don't want anything to do with your semen! Get out!"

Chica snatched up a frying pan from a nearby counter and swung it up. Suddenly, two men burst into the kitchen with a shout.

"What's going on in here?!"

The slimmer, purple-haired one put a hand on Chica's shoulder. Scowling, she slapped the pan back onto the counter.

"This nutjob broke in!"

The heavier of the two men put a finger to his chin, looking the intruder up and down.

"It's raining, is it not?"

"Uh...yes."

"Very well."

Placing his soft hand on Henry's bony shoulder, the man guided the vagabond out of the kitchen, through the dining room, down the winding hall, and into his office.

"Sit down."

Henry's mind raced as he plunked down in front of the desk, which bore a nameplate reading Frederick Fazbear.

"Now, why don't you tell me who you are and why you're here."

Hiding his fear, Henry slipped back into his usual persona.

"Aye, 'tis a hard story, that. The Siren Song, that bonny ship, had just set out from Tortuga, her cargo full o' powder and her crew full o' rum. With the wind at my back and my hands on the wheel, I sailed her straight and true—into a rough gale off the coast."

To Henry's shock, Freddy was still listening intently. He cocked his head, a silent invitation to continue. The vagabond hesitantly complied.

'Twas my pride and foolishness that led the Siren Song to Davy Jones's locker. I survived by clinging to the broken mast, but King Neptune required a sacrifice: my hand for my life. 'Twasn't till I reached the shore that I realized that the Great Sea God had, in a way, still managed to rob me of my most precious booty: my life at sea."

Henry's head drooped and his shoulders sagged; his exaggerated speech took on a truthfully melancholy tone.

"What do ye do with a crippled sailor?"

Freddy just looked at him for a moment, his gaze penetrating Henry's mask. Finally, he spoke.

"A crippled sailor with a silver tongue...I can think of a use for him."

After Henry had told his tale, Freddy offered him a job as a storyteller. He had suggested that Henry keep his pirate character, as a prop hook hand would hide the stump of his left wrist.

Today, with aid of Bonnie, Henry put the finishing touches on his costume, which consisted of a red sash, a long black coat with gold studs, a feathered hat, and a sword. Somehow, the getup downplayed the exhaustion that lined his face and accentuated his roguish good looks, giving him a wild, confident air.

As they walked to the dining room, Bonnie ran out ahead of Henry.

"Presenting...the swashbuckling Captain Foxy!"

Freddy's eyes lingered on Bonnie, who was gesturing dramatically, before finally nodding his approval at the storyteller's look.

Next to him, Chica raised an eyebrow.

"'Foxy?'"

Foxy sidled over to her.

"Aye, 'tis close to my surname—and 'tis what the lasses call me!"

Chica rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the clock on the wall gave eleven shrill chimes: opening time.

In the kitchen, the four could hear the rest of the waiters and kitchen staff making preparations for their first customers. Their gazes snapped from place to place, taking in the polished stage, the gleaming table settings, and cheery decor.

They were ready.

**A/N: In case of confusion... Foxy = Henry Foxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What kind of pizza is your favorite? Mine is pepperoni!"

"I like the extra cheesy kind!"

A grin stretched Freddy's freckled cheeks as he watched the little girls—one a dimpled blonde with moss green eyes, the other a sweet dark-haired girl with just a hint of an Indian accent.

The diner had been open for a month now, and it had already attracted a plethora of children from a wide variety of backgrounds. They loved singing along with Freddy's mellow voice and Bonnie's guitar, giggling with excitement at Foxy's wild tales, and chowing down on Chica's culinary creations.

When he watched the customers, Freddy couldn't help but remember how he was little, he would have given anything to have been allowed to play with his half-brothers in a public place; segregation had shattered that wish. Seeing these children laugh together, free from any concerns about they looked different, made him feel at ease, like a broken part of his soul had slid back into place.

"Freddy! Freddy!"

The man snapped his attention to the two girls.

"Hello Riya, Jenny!"

"Are you gonna do another song, Freddy?"

"We'll be, uh..."

He scratched his head and goofily furrowed his brow.

"...playing the jellies in a few minutes!"

Riya and Jenny giggled as Bonnie bounded up to his boss and whacked him on the arm.

"What my rather un-hip friend means is that we'll be JAMMING soon."

A pair of blue eyes rolled in Freddy's head.

"I can't keep up with slang. It's like learning a whole new language!"

"I'm sure you'll catch on, gramps!"

"Hey, I'm not THAT old!"

Freddy shot him an exaggerated lethal glare; Bonnie's only response was to stick his tongue out. Unable to contain themselves, Riya and Jenny dissolved into laughter.

Bonnie put an arm around each of the girls' shoulders.

"C'mon you two! I'll make sure you get front row seats for the next song."

"Yay!"

"Thanks!"

An amiable grin appeared on Freddy's face as he watched Bonnie lead the children away. He had only known the other man for about a month, but they had already become as thick as thieves, joking around with one another and working closely to come up with performances for the kids. For Freddy, just seeing Bonnie was like watching the sun come out after a long night.

He pulled his head out of the clouds. It was time for their next number.

"Ahoy there!"

Chica's dough-kneading increased in aggression as the diner's pirate stomped into her domain.

"What do you want, Foxy?"

He situated himself on top of a flour bin in the corner before replying.

"If ye must know, Mangena and Ronnie threw me back here. Apparently, challenging the wait staff to sword fights counts as 'getting in the way.'"

The chef stifled a groan.

"Just make sure you behave yourself. Remember: nearly anything in this kitchen could potentially serve as a weapon."

"Aye aye, captain!"

Foxy flipped his eyepatch up onto his forehead as he watched Chica work. She sprinkled a dash of flour on a wooden board with a flourish, then smacked a ball of pale, sticky dough onto the board, and began attacking it with a rolling pin.

"Lass—"

"My name is Chica."

Blinking, Foxy cleared his throat and tried again.

"Er, sorry. So, Chica, I was wondering...where are you from?"

"I was born in São Paulo."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, how did you learn to make pizza?"

Chica ladled a spoonful of scarlet tomato sauce onto the soft crust as she spoke.

"When I was seven, and my family moved to Cincinnati, the first thing my Mamãe did was to go all of the neighbors to ask for recipes. She's an amazing cook—I learned everything I know about cooking from her."

A bitter note crept into the young woman's voice.

"Mamá could have been a professional chef—she should have—but Papa kept telling her that a woman's place is in the home."

"So, by becoming a chef yourself, you're living out the dream for both of you?"

Chica nodded, her amethyst eyes closed. After a moment's hesitation, Foxy stood up and put his lone hand on her arm.

"You're doing an amazing job. If you ask me, that's an admirable way of honoring her abilities."

His gaze dropped to the floor.

"I think I understand...I had wanted to do the same for my father."

"Tell me."

Foxy raised his head, and turned to face Chica; she nodded almost imperceptibly, inviting him to speak on.

"My Dad served in the navy during Vietnam. Whenever he was home, he would tell me these goofy stories about how he took on the kraken, or survived a whirlpool."

He took a deep breath.

"When he died in the war, I decided that I would join the navy, too—that I'd carry on his legacy. But I messed up."

"I assume your mistake wasn't really sailing into a hurricane."

A small chuckle escaped Foxy.

"Heh, I guess I picked up the habit of telling tall tales from him, too. No, I never commanded a pirate ship. It was just easier to explain what I did with a story than to spit out the truth."

His smooth, baritone voice began to crack.

"One time in high school, I went to a party at a friend's house. Like a goddamn dickweed, I downed a few beers, then tried to drive home. On the way, I...I smashed into another car. I hurt the other driver, and I mangled myself."

Foxy glared at his left arm, eyes damp. Chica stood back, biting her lower lip. Then, she slowly reached out and put a hand on his back. Gently rubbing across his shoulders, Chica whispered her thoughts.

"This Foxy is a better man than the pirate I know. Thank you for sharing your real story with me."

**A/N:** **In case of confusion... **

**Toy Bonnie = Ronnie **

**Lapin Mangle = Mangena Shual **

**(Riya and Jenny are OCs)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IMPORTANT! In the early 80s, the disease we now call HIV/AIDS was commonly referred to as GRID. If you're a bit rusty on your history, check out the notes at the bottom of the page for more information. **

Chapter 5:

"That's all, folks. Have a good night!"

"Bye-bye!"

"See you next time!"

"Fair winds, me hearties!"

As soon as the last member of the audience had filed out, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all slumped and sighed.

"Whoo, I'm exhausted! Where do those little goofs get all the energy?"

The three men chuckled at this, mopping their foreheads. Bonnie absentmindedly ran his fingers through his already-wild lavender hair. Suddenly, he stood up straight.

"Oh, I'd better jet! I promised to meet Chiquita out front after my shift, and I can't keep her waiting."

Foxy gave a shrill wolf whistle, causing Chica and Bonnie to break into giggles.

"Quiet, you! Well, I'll see you airheads tomorrow."

With that, Bonnie snatched his coat off of its hanger and raced out the door.

Tugging off his bow tie, Freddy grabbed a garbage bag, and began making his way around the diner to pick up trash. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Foxy was following Chica into the kitchen to lend his hand to her clean-up crew. Smirking amicably, he continued his rounds.

While working at the dull, repetitive chore, Freddy's mind crept out of its usual world of business and organization, and wandered into a land of daydreams. Suddenly, all the man could picture was Bonnie: his garnet eyes, his mischievous gap-toothed grin, his habit of messing with that mop of purple hair...

Freddy shook his head to clear it, muttering under his breath.

"I'm overtired, that's all...just tired and distracted."

With that, he tied off the now-full garbage bag, and stumbled his way to the front of the diner. Freddy was about to head outside to the dumpster when something caught his gaze. His eyes widened; through the building's clean glass windows, he could see Bonnie and a skinny blonde woman wearing heavy makeup—presumably Chiquita—sitting on one of the wooden benches that lined the empty street. Bonnie's arms were wrapped around her thin waist.

Freddy stood, transfixed, as Chiquita wound the cowlicks on the back of Bonnie's neck around her polished fingers. When the two began mashing their lips together, he felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

After catching a glimpse of the hot pink lipstick prints now smudged all over Bonnie's mouth, Freddy finally managed to turn away, head spinning.

He wanted to be the one ruffling that lavender hair.

He wanted to be the one held in those tanned arms.

He wanted to be the one kissing those soft lips.

"Oh hell..." Freddy muttered, still reeling.

He was in love with Bonnie.

The next day, Bonnie strolled into the main room of the Fazbear Family Diner, his thumbs hooked on his pockets.

"Hey, boss! Can I start letting people in?"

Freddy inhaled sharply.

"Go ahead."

Unable to stand meeting those glittering eyes, Freddy kept his head down. He has never felt so guilty in his life; not only was Bonnie a good several years younger than he, the man was already in a relationship—with a WOMAN. To have fallen for Bonnie, of all people, was downright wrong!

But Freddy couldn't change how he felt.

A groan escaped his lips. Even worse, having these feelings would make staying in the closet all the harder. He remembered how, a few years ago, he had seriously considered coming out to family members and close friends. But that was before...

"Avast there, Ms. Springtrap! How are ye and your fair little lassie?"

Foxy had taken up his usual position by the door, and was greeting customers as they walked in.

"She's fine—go off and play, Jenny."

As the girl scampered away, the old woman bent closer to Foxy, widening her eyes and fluttering her lashes.

"To tell the truth, I've been scared lately. Have you seen this morning's headlines?"

He leaned back slightly.

"I have! That article on GRID was horrifying—glad only gays can catch that terrible disease."

Nearby, Freddy's breath caught in his throat; despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but listen as the conversation continued.

"I don't know, dear...the epidemic most certainly started with them—God likely sent it to finally wipe the perverts from the earth—but scientist are starting to think that they may be able spread it to normal people! I'm beginning to fear for my health—and for Jenny's, poor thing. What if she wanders near a homosexual and catches it?!"

"Why isn't anyone taking steps to quarantine them? If the gays are spreading GRID, they should be put away in order to keep the rest of the population safe!"

Something inside Freddy snapped.

"Shut up."

Foxy and Ms. Springtrap whipped around.

"Excuse me?"

"Captain, what—"

"Shut up!"

All heads turned to the commotion, but Freddy was too furious to notice.

"You're wrong about GRID, and you're wrong about gay people! They aren't vermin, and the epidemic isn't their fault!"

Foxy's eyes narrowed.

"Then how would you say this plague is spreading? All gays are infected, and they're trying to give it to everyone else as revenge. The only solution is to put them away!"

"What you're suggesting is discrimination against innocents. There's no evidence that just going near an infected person will give you GRID!"

Seething, Foxy took a step toward Freddy, towering over him. The shorter man didn't budge an inch; instead, he continued his argument.

"It's not even just prejudice against the victims of the disease—you're saying that you want all gay people isolated, whether they've contracted GRID or not!"

"All homosexuals ARE infected!"

"Oh, really? Then why don't I have it?!"

Upon seeing Foxy's eyes widen, Freddy quickly attempted to backpedal.

"I—I mean, hypothetically—if I were—I'm not—"

"Freddy...?"

The room had gone completely silent, watching as Freddy's hands shot up to his head.

"Oh, God..."

For what felt like an eternity, the room was full of statues. Suddenly, Ms. Springtrap took a step forward.

"Jenny, come here. We're going home."

"But Mommy—"

"Don't argue with me!"

Giving Freddy a wide berth, the woman and the child left the diner. He stared after them, breathing hard.

Over half of the room's occupants silently followed suit, grabbing their children and stalking out of the building without looking back. Freddy remained frozen in place, unable to speak. He glanced around at the remaining customers, who wore looks of shock and pity.

His gaze shifted to his employees: Foxy's features held a pained look, and Bonnie was gaping like a fish. Chica, however, sorrowfully met Freddy's clear blue eyes. She crept to the center of the room, took a deep breath, and shattered the heavy silence:

"Attention everyone! I regret to inform you that the Fazbear Family Diner must close for today due to...um, a serious gas leak in the kitchen. We'll see you all tomorrow!"

Slowly, the rest of the customers slunk out of the diner, leaving just the employees. Suddenly unable to look at the others—least of all Bonnie—Freddy beat a retreat to his office.

Moaning, he slumped down into his chair.

"God, how could I be so stupid?"

"Freddy?"

He raised his head slightly to see Chica, standing in the doorway. She gently crept over to where he was seated, and after a moment's hesitation, slipped an arm around his shoulders.

Freddy felt his eyes moisten, and he buried his head in his hands. Chica stayed by his side, keeping a silent vigil over her friend as he mourned his dream.

**A/N: Historical Note: Sadly, not all of this is fiction. The human immunodeficiency virus/acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (HIV/AIDS) is a very real sexually transmitted disease that has taken millions of lives. The epidemic began for the U.S. in 1981; because the first few victims were homosexual, many believed that it was a "gay disease." Scientists even originally called it Gay-Related Immunodeficiency Disease, or GRID for short. Unfortunately, this set the LGBTQ movement back. It was years until people discovered how the disease was spread (through blood, semen, pre-seminal fluid, rectal fluids, vaginal fluids, and breast-milk), and until they realized that individuals of any sexual orientation were vulnerable.**

**Fanfiction—now available with a free history/health lesson!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Bonnie stumbled outside in a daze. Despite the diner being closed, he had stayed until the end of his shift. The purple-haired youth simply hadn't known what else to do; the events of earlier still had his head spinning.  
Bonnie had read about the GRID in the papers, and though he harbored no ill feelings towards homosexuals, it had never occurred to him that Freddy—his employer, his coworker, his friend—might be gay. To him, the idea of someone being attracted to their own sex had been just that: an idea, an abstract concept, something far away and intangible. That is, until now.  
"Yoohoo, Bonbon!"  
A sugar-sweet voice derailed Bonnie's train of thought. He jerked his head up.  
"Chiquita?"  
His girlfriend sidled up to him, pecking him on the cheek.  
"Silly honey-bunny, you promised to meet me after your shift, remember?"  
"Oh yeah...I'm sorry, it's just been quite a day."  
"I heard! Didn't your boss admit he's a pedo or something?"  
Bonnie nearly choked on his own spit.  
"W-what? He's not a pedophile, he's gay!"  
"Pffft, same thing."  
"No, it's not!"  
He shook his head so emphatically that his bangs nearly whipped her face.  
"How did you hear about any of this, anyway?"  
"Oh, everyone's talking about it."  
Taking a step back, Bonnie ran his fingers nervously through his hair. If the story spread all around the neighborhood, the diner would lose even more customers. What if Freddy decided to pack up and leave for good? Just the prospect sent a chill through Bonnie's bones.  
"Holy shit..."  
"Lighten up, Bonbon! He chose to be queer, now he's facing the consequences."  
"But it's not a choice! He hasn't done anything wrong!"  
Chiquita looked at him askance.  
"Sweetie, why are you defending your boss? He's a freaky sex pervert—he said it himself!"  
"No!"  
The force of this outburst surprised even Bonnie, but he couldn't stop himself. Words flowed like a river from his heart to his mouth.  
"There's nothing wrong with Freddy! He...he's the kindest, funniest, most amazing guy I've ever met."  
Eyes narrowed, Chiquita jabbed a pink fingernail into Bonnie's chest.  
"Don't you snap at me!"  
He pushed her hand away roughly.  
"Don't talk about my friend like that!"  
"That's it!"  
Chiquita's voice raised to a screech, and she balled her manicured hands into fists.  
"If you like that creepy bastard so much, then you can go out with him! We're through!"  
As Chiquita stalked off, Bonnie suddenly felt overwhelmed. He slumped down at a nearby bench—the same one upon which he had kissed Chiquita just last night. His ex-girlfriend's words repeated in his head like an echo in a cave. Bonnie tried to brush them away, but no matter what, he couldn't change what had just transpired.  
He had chosen Freddy over his girlfriend.

Head down, Freddy trudged his way along the streets toward the Fazbear Family Diner. Chica had urged him the previous night to reopen today, but truth be told, he didn't feel ready to face anyone, employee or customer. Nevertheless, there he was, en route.  
He tuned the corner and stopped short. A crowd was huddled around the front of the diner, some muttering, some gasping, some giggling. Murmuring an occasional apology, Freddy elbowed his way to the heart of the herd. A quick glance upward froze him in his tracks.  
"No...oh God, no..."  
Every window on the diner was smashed, and sparkling shards of icy glass littered the floor inside. Nested among the pieces were bricks.  
But that act of hatred was nothing compared to the insult directly above. Sloppy spray-painted defiled the sign he had spent so many hours carefully designing.  
"Fazbear" had been changed to "Fagbear."  
Freddy finally managed to tear his gaze away. Still breathing hard, he plodded into the building. Chica and Foxy were already inside, gaping wide-eyed the broken glass under their feet.  
"We're done."  
Their gazes snapped to Freddy, who stood unsteadily among the wreckage of his dream, lip quivering.  
"You don't mean—"  
"I'm shutting down the diner. We're done."  
With that, he disappeared down the hall like a shadow.  
Foxy opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.  
"I—I can't believe he's just going to give up."  
Chica turned on him like the wind in a storm.  
"For hell's sake! After what you said to him?! Of course he's feeling low!"  
Firy wrath radiated from her; Foxy leaned back, trying to put as much space as possible between himself and the woman before responding.  
"How was I supposed to know he's gay?"  
"His sexuality shouldn't even make a difference! Look at all he's done for you—for all of us!"  
Chica took a step forward, standing so close to Foxy that their noses were almost touching. Her voice lowered to a harsh whisper.  
"Would you define a chef by her gender, too? Or a man by his disability?"  
With that, Chica stalked away to find a broom for the mess on the floor, leaving a wide-eyed storyteller in her wake.

**A/N: In the 80s, the LGBTQ movement and the 2nd Wave Feminist movement would occasionally join forces. I just thought this was interesting, and it's why I figured Chica would react the best upon discovering Freddy was gay.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
"Tap tap tap."  
A gentle knock on his office door compelled Freddy to raise his head.  
"Come in."  
Bonnie swung the door open and shuffled into the room.  
"Hey, Freddy."  
"Hi, Bonnie. Um, have a seat."  
Instead of taking proffered chair, the younger man plunked down on the desk, swinging his lean legs over the side.  
"I meant...ok then."  
Despite everything, Freddy couldn't help but show a half-smile. The expression gave way to a shame-filled blush, however, when he became conscious of Bonnie's knees brushing his.  
"So...what bring you here?"  
Bonnie fidgeted, his gaze directed downward.  
"Chica tells me you're going to close the diner."  
Heaving a sigh, Freddy nodded.  
"I—I just can't do this, Bonnie."  
"I can't say I blame you, but that doesn't mean I don't wish you'd change your mind. I'm..."  
He bit his lower lip with his buck front teeth.  
"...I'm going to miss you. Working with you, I mean."  
Freddy felt his heart leap, but his momentary happiness was immediately swallowed by guilt. He kept silent, for fear that his feelings would come rushing out like a wave if he said a word.  
For the first time, Bonnie noticed the thick brown cigar clenched in Freddy's fist.  
"I didn't know you smoked."  
"I don't—I quit years ago. At least, I thought I had."  
He glanced down at the poison in his hand, then chucked it into the trash can. Bonnie stared at him, brows knotted. They briefly made eye contact, but Freddy quickly looked away.  
"So, uh, how've you been?"  
Bonnie blinked, looking like a startled rabbit.  
"Er...ok, I guess."  
He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, fingers brushing his amethyst cowlicks. For lack of anything better to say, and out of reluctance to face a heavy silence, Bonnie blurted out the first words that came to mind.  
"Chiquita broke up with me yesterday."  
"Oh Bonnie, I'm sorry! Are you doing ok?"  
The younger man could scarcely believe his ears. Here was Freddy, ass-deep in troubles of his own, concerned about his problems! He couldn't help but think that Freddy had to be the kindest guy he had ever met. Once again, Chiquita's final blow rang through Bonnie's mind.  
Go out with him...  
Why were those words stuck on repeat? Bonnie stared into Freddy's irises, as if he could find an answer there. Those deep, sparkling, sky blue eyes...  
His mouth fell open. He couldn't be...  
"Hey, Bonnie? Are you feeling alright?"  
Peering anxiously at the cherry-red face before him, Freddy reached out to place a hand on the other man's shoulder. The moment warm fingers brushed the fabric of his shirt, however, Bonnie's mind short-circuited.  
"Gaaaaaaaah!"  
He jerked backward, knocking the desk over. One of his flailing feet made contact with something on the way down.  
Bonnie, now a pile of gangly limbs sprawled among Freddy's papers on the floor, sheepishly raised his head.  
"Oops."  
"Bonnie! Are you ok?"  
Freddy offered him his hand; Bonnie hesitantly accepted it, repressing all of his anxiety and confusion, and focusing only on the touch. He felt as though sparks were flying through his fingers, up his arm, and straight into his heart.  
He clambered gingerly to his feet, and reluctantly released Freddy's soft hand. His gaze suddenly snapped upward.  
"Your mouth is bleeding!"  
Freddy touched his lip and winced.  
"I think one of your feet smacked me when you fell."  
Bonnie watched as the man carefully dabbed a tissue against his mouth.  
"I'm really sorry—"  
"Don't be. You should take action when someone violates your space!"  
Sighing, Freddy's gaze dropped to the floor.  
"I'm the one who needs to apologize...I can understand why having me too near would be uncomfortable."  
Bonnie felt a pang in his stomach. While he appreciated the respectful sentiment, how could he make the other man understand that this was different? He had panicked before not because of Freddy's proximity, but because of how that closeness had made him feel: the confusion, the shock, the self-doubt.  
When their hands had touched, however, Bonnie had shooed away every sensation but that of the contact between their skin. And he had discovered something: he loved it.  
He loved him.  
"Freddy, you don't need to feel guilty. I..."  
Bonnie ruffled his lavender locks, wishing that he could rewind time like a cassette tape. Staring at the blood he had drawn, he wondered how he could possibly fix this mess.  
All of a sudden, it came to him.  
Bonnie leaned forward, took Freddy's plump cheeks in his hands, and placed on his cut lip a tender, velvety kiss.  
Warmth flowed through him from his head to his toes, making him feel as if he were lying in a beam sunlight. He could feel Freddy, hesitant and shy, melting into Bonnie, just barely returning the kiss.  
After an eternity—too short a time—Bonnie slowly pulled away. Freddy's azure eyes were huge, and splotches of crimson had appeared under his freckles.  
"Bonnie..."  
The purple-haired man gave him a lopsided grin before finally letting his tanned hands slip off of his face, and leaving the office.  
Freddy stood, tracing his fingers over his lips as they spread into a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Chica watched as Bonnie practically skipped out of their boss's office. The tiny grin on his lips made her raise an eyebrow. She immediately made a beeline for her friend.

"Hey, how's Freddy doing?"

"Hmm...?"

Bonnie gazed past her dreamily.

"Uh, Bon?"

She poked him on the arm, and her friend's faraway expression abruptly disappeared.

"Wha—oh...hi!"

Arms crossed, Chica gave him a look.

"What have you and Freddy been up to?"

"Well, we chatted about Chiquita, I knocked over his desk, kicked him in the face, and..."

Bonnie's face reddened slightly, but his dopey grin returned.

"...I kissed him."

"Wait, what?"

The lavender-haired man nodded eagerly; his friend's look of surprise turned to excitement.

"Awesome!"

Smirking, Chica socked him in the arm.

"I totally called it."

"What? How could you know—I didn't really know until, like, a minute ago!"

"For real? You and Freddy have been so tight! It was pretty obvious."

The pair burst into a fit of conspiratorial giggles. Bonnie was the first to catch his breath.

"Well, thanks for not being, you know, shocked or weirded out or anything—I mean, I know I've never shown interest in guys before..."

"Bon, I think it's totally rad! I'm not like that stupid dirtbag..."

A frown crossed Chica's features, and she sighed before continuing.

"I can't believe Foxy. I had thought that, maybe, he was actually a decent person under that dumb pirate character...but he's just a judgmental asshole!"

Bonnie stared into her face; behind the hardened features, he could see stirrings of betrayal, disappointment, fury, and perhaps just a bit of heartbreak. Biting his lip, he was about to wrap his arms around her when a flash of crimson caught his eye.

"Speak of the devil..."

Turning to follow the path of Bonnie's gaze, Chica saw Foxy rap on the office door. Chica nudged her friend forward, and they stealthily crept closer just in time to see Freddy emerge.

"Foxy?"

"Hey, Captain..."

They saw the storyteller shift uncomfortably as he continued.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day—"

"You were just expressing your opinion. What's done is done—it doesn't matter anymore."

Freddy tried to swing the door shut, but Foxy shot forward with the speed of a bullet and caught it on his hook.

"It does matter! I...I was wrong. I was wrong about GRID, and I was wrong about homosexuals. I believed the lies I heard, even when they didn't make sense."

He flinched as the argument from the previous day echoed in his mind. Shaking his head, he summoned words to cut through the memories.

"But I'm thinking for myself now."

When Foxy pulled on the door now, there was no resistance. He opened it wider to look Freddy in the eye.

"You're a great man, you don't have GRID, and you're gay. I used to think that those qualities were all mutually exclusive, but you're living proof that that's not true. So I won't deny it anymore: I was wrong. I shouldn't judge you for being gay—I shouldn't judge ANYONE for anything but their character."

Around the corner, Chica felt the heaviness weighing down her heart drain like sand through a sieve. She watched, elated, as Foxy uttered these last few syllables:

"And I am so, so sorry."

Blue eyes wide, Freddy stared up at Foxy. Then, a gentle smile appeared on his freckled face. He put a hand on the storyteller's sharp shoulder.

"Thank you. I...I really appreciate that."

Happiness bubbled over in Chica's heart. Feeling as if she were being carried by a cloud, she waltzed over to Foxy and Freddy. The redhead's long locks whipped the air as he whirled around.

"Oh! Hey, Chica...er, did you hear any of that?"

Without a word, the woman got up on her toes, threw her arms around Foxy's neck, and pressed her soft, full lips to his cheek. Seeing his wide eyes, Chica grinned, and whispered in his ear.

"You're a good man after all. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Foxy froze for only a fraction of a second before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Without you, I wouldn't be."

Chica and Foxy stood, locked in a warm embrace. All of the cracks in their broken souls were sealed with the other's warmth. In that moment, their hearts beat as one.

"Ooh, are we being romantic?"

Bonnie bounded around the corner and, without missing a beat, jumped onto Freddy.

"Wha—oof!"

The man managed to regain his balance, and with a hearty chuckle, he returned the hug.

Eyebrows raised, Foxy turned to Chica, who simply burst into giggles. After a moment, the storyteller joined in. A warm feeling filled him as he laughed, just like the night when he first snuck into the diner. The sentiment quickly slipped away, however. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, Captain...are you still planning on closing up?"

Freddy looked first at him before allowing his gaze to pan all around the restaurant. He took in the stage where he and the others would bring smiles to the faces of children, and the kitchen, always full of good, homey smells. Finally, his cobalt eyes settled on a creased, faded poster tacked up on the corner; on it, surrounded by musical notes and cozy colors, were the words "Fazbear Family Diner."

Freddy's gaze shifted back to his coworkers, his friends...his family.

"I think...I think we should give it one more try."

** A/N: I just wanted to thank my reviewers: the Guest(s), Destiel101, and Magical-Blazze. I've never gotten more than four reviews on a fic before—imagine my surprise at getting seven! Thank you so much for your comments! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
Freddy shaded his eyes from the shimmering spring sunlight as he looked up at the front of diner. The wet paint sparkled and shone in the golden rays, and he had to smile. Once again, his cozy, bright sign read "Fazbear Family Diner."  
"Hey, Freddy! Can you give us a hand with this?"  
Freddy's gaze snapped to the hole in the front of the restaurant. Bonnie and Goldie were carefully lifting a new pane of glass to fill one of the gaps.  
"Coming!"  
He burst through the door and grabbed the bottom of the window. Bonnie emitted a grunt as they maneuvered it into the sill.  
"A little to the left...heh, _Goldie_."  
"Bondon, please refrain from addressing me with that ridiculous nickname. I am an adult; no one actually calls me that anymore."  
Just as they had the pane in position, a fat face smushed itself against the glass.  
"Yo, Goldilocks!"  
"Aaaah!"  
Goldie nearly dropped the window as laughter flowed in from outside.  
"Theodore, you immature—"  
"Good to see you too, bro."  
A chestnut-haired man with a stocky build and light blue eyes—the usual Fazbear features—strolled into the diner, arms outstretched. Freddy pulled him into a bear hug.  
"Thanks for coming, Teddy."  
"No problem!"  
Grinning broadly, Teddy pulled back, putting his hands on his half-brother's shoulders.  
"And don't worry about paying me back for the windows and the paint job—hell, considering all of the trouble you used to dig me out of when we were kids, it's about time I returned the favor!"  
A mutter fluttered up from the other end of the window.  
"You can say that again."  
Hands on his hips, Teddy turned to the middle Fazbear brother.  
"Hey! You weren't exactly an angel, either, Goldilocks! Remember the incident with Dad's dirty socks and the pickle jar—"  
"We do not speak of that!"  
Goldie shot a lethal glare at Teddy, who simply smirked. Freddy cleared his throat.  
"Either way, I'd like to thank you both for your help in getting this place back on its feet."  
His sapphire eyes dimmed slightly, and his brows knotted.  
"I just hope that all our efforts are worth it."  
Leaving Goldie to finish setting the glass in the frame, Bonnie bounded over and kissed Freddy on the cheek.  
"It'll all work out somehow—I just know it."  
Freddy took his partner into his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Teddy winking at him conspicuously, a large smirk on his chubby face. Even Goldie sported a hint of a smile.  
"Avast! What are ye doing here?"  
Releasing Bonnie, Freddy turned to see Foxy. The storyteller, who had been helping Chica carry the other windowpane, was greeting Jenny, Riya, and her father. Riya's dad was the first to answer.  
"Well, we were in town, and the girls wouldn't let me pass by without coming in to see what was going on."  
Riya rushed forward and clung to Freddy's hand.  
"Freddy, are you ever going to reopen? I miss coming here!"  
He got down on his knees to speak with her face to face.  
"With any luck, we'll will be up and running again once the repairs are done—"  
A loud "THUNK" cut Freddy off, and he whipped around. Foxy had slammed one of his fingers while inserting the new window.  
"SHI—"  
"Ahem!"  
Chica glared at Foxy, then looked pointedly in the direction of the two little girls.  
"...shiver me timbers!"  
He attempted to twist his roguish features into an innocent smile; Chica rolled her eyes and returned to her work. Freddy blinked and shrugged before returning his attention to Riya.  
"Anyway, if we can get enough customers, the diner will return to normal."  
"But why did you close?"  
Jenny stepped forward and tugged on Freddy's arm.  
"Freddy, Mommy doesn't want me to come here anymore. Why is that?"  
Eyes lowered, he bit his bottom lip. Suddenly, Bonnie bounced over.  
"Well, you know how your Mommy and Daddy love each other?"  
Both girls nodded. With a grin, Bonnie took Freddy's empty hand in his own.  
"Well, Freddy wants someone to love, too, just like them. Except he'd rather be with another man instead of a woman."  
Riya and Jenny's eyes were as round as saucers, but their innocent faces held no malice, so Bonnie continued.  
"Now, that's less common, and some people think it's weird, but it's really doesn't feel any different than wanting to be with someone of a different gender. Love is love, and that's all that matters."  
The gazes of the girls drifted: first to Riya's father, who nodded encouragingly, then back to Freddy and Bonnie, and finally, to each other. Smiles simultaneously appeared on Riya and Jenny's faces as if they were each looking in a mirror. They stepped forward and put their short arms around Freddy. His eyebrows shot up, but he returned the hug.  
A loud sniffle interrupted the moment, and all heads turned to Teddy.  
"That...that was beautiful, man."  
Freddy chuckled with everyone else while inside, he felt his heart melting. For most of his life, he had been terrified of admitting he was gay, and yet here he was: out, but still supported and loved. It had been rough, for sure, and there were still likely tough times ahead.  
Still, for the first time since the day he was outed, Freddy felt a little spark of hope warm his soul.

**A/N: In case of confusion...  
Toy Freddy = Theodore Fazbear**

**With this chapter, I've broken my personal record for longest fic! Woohoo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
The next day, music once again filled the diner, along with spicy scents and cozy warmth. Over half of the regulars had shown up, and although the diner was still a bit on the empty side, it was a lot better than they were expecting. It helped everyone's confidence that many of the parents had offered small smiles to Freddy as they came in, and that the whole crew was getting numerous hugs from the kids.  
"Freddy!"  
One of the usual children, Bobby, came through the door. Always the chipper one, he immediately latched onto Freddy's leg like a squid on a rock.  
"I'm so happy the diner's open again! I missed you!"  
Grinning, Freddy ruffled the boy's light hair.  
"I missed you, too, buddy."  
The happy-go-lucky natures of the little one almost allowed him to forget his troubles.  
"Get away from that child!"  
Almost.  
Whirling around, Freddy saw a ferocious group of adults looming in the doorway of the restaurant. He recognized most of them as the parents who had left on the day he had been outed. Leading the mob was none other than Ms. Springtrap. Like a pack of wild dogs, they began snarling and snapping at him.  
"You had better close down for good, goddammit!"  
"I won't have you endangering these boys and girls with your disease or your perversion!"  
"Get the hell out of here, faggot!"  
Freddy was frozen. There was only about twenty people, but the hellfire burning in their eyes made them as intimidating as an army. He felt as if he'd combust from the fury of their hatred.  
"Shut up!"  
A clear voice suddenly cut through the buzz of insults; Bonnie marched out in from of his boyfriend, fuming.  
"How dare you define him—us—as evil for traits we were born with?"  
The mob, reeling, went momentarily silent, so Bonnie took the opportunity to continue his speech.  
"Freddy gave me the purpose I lacked, he gave Chica the respect she deserved, and he gave Foxy the livelihood he needed. Why don't you take that into account when you consider his character?"  
Finally, the crowd managed to react.  
"Wait...'us?'"  
"You're both ungodly abominations—"  
"No, they're not!"  
Foxy joined his friend in confronting the pack.  
"If anyone is 'ungodly' here, it's all of you. Didn't the Bible say 'judge not, and ye shall not be judged?'"  
Chica joined Bonnie and Foxy.  
"Besides, Bonnie and Freddy aren't the ones who marched into a room full of children and started shouting offensive slurs. They're more fit to be around kids than any of you!"  
The parents and children who had come to the diner earlier stood, and took up positions behind the crew, forming a human wall.  
Freddy hung back, staring at the guardians that had gathered. He felt courage fill him, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Heart pumping and fists clenched, Freddy stalked up to the front of the pack. His passionate, deep, melodious words rang through the room:  
"Get out of our diner."  
The eyes of the mob had lost their wild gleams. Traces of guilt had crept into some of the faces, confusion into others. Some still seemed angry, but their fires had been doused. One by one, they filed out of the diner with their heads down.  
Once the last protestor had left, someone began clapping. Before long, the entire room had broken into applause.  
Taking a deep breath, Freddy unclenched his hands.  
It was up to society who won the war, but they had won this battle.  
Fazbear Family Diner would stay open.

At ten bells, Fazbear Family Diner was done for the day. The children headed home without resistance, content with the knowledge that the restaurant would be open again tomorrow.  
Instead of waving from the stage, Freddy had taken up a position by the door and bid every individual customer farewell. Now that they had all gone, as well as the wait and kitchen staff, he abandoned his post and turned to Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie.  
With wide, glistening eyes, he opened his mouth, but the proper words eluded him like wisps of smoke.  
"I—I...thank you so...oh God."  
Chuckling, he quickly wiped his face with his sleeve.  
"I can't even describe how much I appreciate what you've done for me. I've always been so terrified of coming out—a lot of my worries did come true—but you all stuck by me. Even in my wildest dreams, I never thought that'd I could be out and still have friends..."  
Turning his head, he smiled affectionately at Bonnie.  
"...much less a boyfriend. Thank you all so much."  
Chica gave him a light whack on the arm, a large grin on her rosy lips.  
"Shut it, boss! Look how much you've already helped all of us—we're happy to return the favor!"  
With a laugh, Foxy threw an arm around Freddy.  
"She's totally right. I certainly owed you one, matey, what with all the trouble I've caused you!"  
Grinning, Bonnie bounded over as well, and put a warm hand on his boyfriend's freckled cheek.  
"That's what family is for."  
In that moment, the four of them somehow knew that, no matter what happened in the world—whether the Soviet Union dropped a bomb or GRID infected the population—their haven would forever remain, if only in their hearts.  
_Welcome to Fazbear Family Diner, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._

**A/N: And then some nutjob called Markiplier ran in and started screaming nonsense about killer robots. THE END.**

**The Bible reference is from The King James Bible, Luke 6:37.**

**In case of confusion...**  
**Balloon Boy = Bobby**

**Hugs to everyone who's reviewed (Magical Blazze, furrfurr2001, Janepiratefox, Destiel101, and the Guests!) ****Reading your comments always makes my day!  
****Also, a special thanks to my epic editor (who will remain anonymous, but if you're reading this, you know who you are)!**


	11. Random Extra Chapter!

**A/N: Please enjoy this random fluffy bonus chapter I thought up at like three in the morning!**

Bonus Chapter:  
The evening sun set over Freddy Fazbear's pizza as the homey little diner celebrated its seventh anniversary. Inside, Bonnie and Freddy jammed onstage as the children clapped their hands. Bobby had taken his five year old sister, Marion, by the hands, and was whirling her around, just like how he used to spin to the music when he was her age.  
Once his friends' song had ended on a cheery note, Foxy slipped into the kitchen. Weaving through the hustle and bustle, he managed to find Chica, and touched her arm tenderly. She turned around, her thoughtful expression blooming into a grin as she laid eyes on the diner's pirate.  
"Mangena, can you finish up this order?"  
A curly-haired young woman in an apron rushed over.  
"Sure, I'll get Ronnie to cover my table. You two get out there!"  
Chica smiled back at her. Taking Foxy by the hand, the chef pulled him through the chaos of the kitchen, charged through the swinging door, and clambered onstage. A quick tap on Freddy's microphone brought the whole room to attention.  
"Hey everyone, Foxy and I would like to make an announcement!"  
Beaming, the pirate threw his arm around Chica's waist, barely avoiding scratching her with his hook.  
"Aye mateys, we've got some wonderful news! As many of ye know, he lass and I have been together for seven years now. Well, I recently drummed up the courage to propose, and—"  
"And we're getting married!"  
Chica laid her head on her fiancé's arm as the whole room burst into applause. Her amethyst eyes met Foxy's amber set, and she felt her heart flutter. The chef always loved the way his crooked nose scrunched up when he smiled.  
"Chica!"  
Once the last customer had filed out, her best friend sweeped her off her feet in a massive hug.  
"Oh my God! That's so totally amazing and wonderful and—-gaaah, I'm gonna cry!"  
Chica laughed so hard she could barely speak.  
"Bonnie, you ditz! Put—put me down!"  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Freddy giving Foxy a hug. Once Bonnie finally put her back on her feet, her boss took her into his arms as well.  
"Congratulations, Chica! I'm so happy for you!"  
She snuggled up to his soft chest.  
"Thanks, Freddy!"  
"Do you two want the rest of the night of in honor of your engagement? I can cover the kitchen cleanup."  
"Thanks, but it's fine."  
Foxy strode over to the kitchen door and shouted over his shoulder.  
"You can't get rid of us that easily, Fred!"  
With a laugh, the four got down to work.

Diligently, Freddy and Bonnie scoured the floor for any scrap of food or piece of trash they had missed.  
"I think that's the last of it, Bon."  
"Yeah..."  
The taller man cleared his throat.  
"So...Foxy and Chica. Wow, right?"  
"Yep, it's great—not exactly surprising, considering how long they've been a couple."  
The pair stood in silence for a moment.  
"You know, we've been together for as long as they have..."  
Freddy jerked his head up. Seeing the down-turned lips and drooping shoulders, he walked over and took Bonnie's hand.  
"I'd marry you if I could, Bonnie. I mean it."  
Standing on his toes, Freddy gave his partner a peck on the cheek.  
"I love you."  
Seeing the sincerity on Freddy's round, freckled face, Bonnie showed a half-smile.  
"Thanks, dear. Love you too."  
As the couple stood, hand in hand, something shifted in the shadows. Shrouded in darkness, Chica put a finger to her soft chin before sneaking back into the kitchen.

Just as Freddy and Bonnie we preparing to leave for the night, a shrill voice shattered the silence that had settled between them.  
"Hey, you two think you could give me a hand?"  
"Huh? Sure, Chica."  
"What do you need help with?"  
Chica took each man by the hand.  
"Foxy and I need you guys in Pirate's Cove. C'mon!"  
She pulled them to the sectioned-off portion of the stage that served as Foxy's ship for performances. The pirate was already inside.  
"Thank ye, lass. Now, if the grooms would step onstage."  
Both Freddy and Bonnie did a double-take.  
"Grooms?"  
"Aye!"  
Foxy flashed a toothy grin.  
"You two want to get hitched, don't you?"  
They looked at each other. Bonnie was the first to be able to speak.  
"Yes...more than anything."  
Freddy nodded in agreement, face just a bit crimson. Snickering, Foxy continued.  
"Well, ship captains have the authority to wed people, and I just happen to be the squashbuckling Captain Foxy!"  
Chica spoke up behind them.  
"I know that it's no substitute for the real legal process, but you two would be married in our eyes. How about it?"  
Sapphire and garnet eyes glittered.  
"We—we would love that!"  
Beaming, Freddy clasped Bonnie's hand, and they turned to face Foxy.  
"Ok now..let's do this by the book."  
The pirate heaved a heavy volume out from the corner of the cove. Bonnie stooped to glance at the cover.  
"'Saucy Sauces; How to Make Your Own Condiments?'"  
Chica flipped her ponytail.  
"Joining ingredients in a tasty sauce, joining people in holy matrimony—same thing!"  
Freddy looked bemused, and Bonnie looked confused. Foxy rolled his eyes.  
"It's a metaphor! Now shut yer trap!"  
Behind the grooms, Chica made a valiant effort to keep from laughing.  
"Anyway...we are gathered here today to join this man and this other man in the bonds of matrimony. Yada yada...canned beans...ah!"  
With a cough, the pirate captain continued.  
"Now, chop up two onions—there will be tears and hard times ahead, but if you work through them together, they will ultimately make your sauce—relationship—all the better. Add three cups of tomatoes and basil for sweetness, and throw in a few tablespoons of olive oil in the hopes for a smooth and happy marriage. And finally, a dash of red pepper flakes for spice—you two can take care of that on your wedding night."  
"Foxy!"  
Freddy was a red as one of Foxy's romantic tomatoes, and Chica had finally given up on containing her mirth.  
"Alright, alright, moving on...Bondon Hase, do you promise to love and respect Fredrick Fazbear, to be honest with him always, and to stand by him through whatever may come?"  
Staring at his partner with a loving, buck-toothed grin, Bonnie spoke tenderly.  
"I do."  
"Rad. Now Fredrick Fazbear, do you promise to love and respect Bondon Hase, to be honest with him always, to stand by him through whatever may come?"  
Sky blue eyes sparkling, Freddy answered softly.  
"I do."  
"I now pronounce you...husband and husband!"  
Foxy slammed the cookbook shut.  
"Pucker up and smack one on him."  
With a giggle, the "newlyweds" complied, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.  
As they pulled apart, Freddy whispered tenderly.  
"Someday."

**A/N: It seemed sad to me that Bonnie and Freddy wouldn't be able to get a marriage license anywhere in the U.S. until 2004, by which time they'd be 50 and 43, respectively. I had read stories of love defying oppression, such as when slaves would wed by jumping over a broom. Therefore, I thought it might be sweet to have these two be married, if only in the eyes of one another.**


End file.
